


Perfection (par Angelica R)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: [Royaume des vœux] : "Aujourd'hui, Emma avait fait ses premiers pas, et Snow White chérissait d'autant plus ce moment qu'elle savait qu'elle et David auraient pu ne pas être ensemble pour profiter de ce moment si les choses avaient tourné différemment." Snowing.
Relationships: Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Kudos: 1





	Perfection (par Angelica R)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours.
> 
> ND'A (par Angelica R) : OUAT ne m'appartient bien évidemment pas, et ceci est une commande réalisée pour Marina Ka-Fai qui demandait un OS fluffy sur le ship Snowing.
> 
> L'OS se déroule au royaume des vœux, qui est une réalité alternative où la malédiction n'a jamais été lancée, et où Regina a été privée de ses pouvoirs.

Aujourd'hui, Emma avait fait ses premiers pas, et Snow White chérissait d'autant plus ce moment qu'elle savait qu'elle et David auraient pu ne pas être ensemble pour profiter de ce moment si les choses avaient tourné différemment.

Après avoir entendu la prophétie énoncée par Rumplestiltskin à propos de leur fille à naître, Snow White s'était immédiatement révoltée.

Non, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser les choses se passer ainsi, c'était de leur famille qu'ils parlaient, de leur _avenir_ , ainsi que de celui de tout les habitants du royaume, non, ils n'allaient pas laisser les choses se dérouler ainsi.

Hors de question de laisser Regina gagner.

Quand il s'était avéré que l'armoire construite par Gepetto et son fils ne pourrait contenir qu'une seule personne, la reine avait tout bonnement refusé cette option.

Il devait _forcément_ y avoir un autre moyen, et peut-être était-ce égoïste de sa part de vouloir conserver sa petite fille avec elle, avec _eux_ , parce qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas partir dans un nouveau monde et y élever seule son enfant, mais qu'importe.

Snow White se refusait d'accepter que le destin de sa fille était de grandir avec un seul de ses parents dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien.

Elle avait cherché, aidée par David, les nains, les fées, Scarlett et le chasseur (libéré de l'emprise de Regina après la défaite de celle-ci) et de tout ses autres amis et alliés, encore et encore, et au bout du compte...

Ils avaient _trouvé_.

Ils avaient _gagné_.

Et Regina, incapable de lancer sa malédiction, s'était enfuie, et malgré sa rancune et sa colère contre elle, l'actuelle souveraine espérait qu'elle avait malgré tout trouvé le bonheur, quelque part.

Et Snow White sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour et de joie alors qu'elle voyait sa petite fille adorée se diriger vers elle, suivie par son père.

Au bout de quelques pas maladroits, Emma finit par trébucher, ou du moins faillit, rattrapée avant cela par son père.

David se mit à sourire, serrant la petite princesse dans ses bras, avant de se diriger vers son épouse.

Cela faisait déjà plus de deux ans qu'ils avaient vaincu Regina, deux ans qu'ils vivaient heureux, deux ans que, pour la première fois depuis des années, _tout allait bien_.

Écoutant le léger babillement encore incompréhensible d'Emma, Snow White se rapprocha des deux amours de sa vie.

Elle ferma les yeux, s'imaginant pendant quelques secondes ce qui aurait pu se passer si la malédiction avait été lancée, qu'elle et Emma avaient été jetées dans le monde sans magie, seules, forcées d'attendre _vingt-huit ans_ avant qu'elles puissent retrouver David et reformer leur famille.

La reine secoua la tête.

Inutile qu'elle se focalise sur le passé et sur ce qui aurait pu être, ce n'était pas _ça_ l'important.

Ce qui comptait, c'était leur vie actuelle, parce que _ça_ , c'était réel.

Malgré tout ses efforts, Regina n'avait pas réussi à ruiner sa vie, ni celle des autres, et elle, l'ancienne princesse déchue, elle avait une famille autour d'elle, et ça lui suffisait amplement.

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? L'interrogea son époux.

\- A nous. Nous trois. Et à notre vie. Je me disais... que j'étais heureuse. Tout simplement. Et que je t'aime. »

Le sourire du roi ne fit que s'accentuer, et il entrelaça leurs doigts.

Oui, même si elle avait encore du mal à y croire par instants, tout ça, c'était _réel_.

« Tant mieux dans ce cas. Je t'aime aussi Snow, lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser, tandis qu'Emma se réfugiait sur les genoux de sa mère, qui passa sa main dans les cheveux de la petite fille. »

Oui, Snow White le savait désormais, elle avait fait le bon choix.

Tout allait parfaitement bien.


End file.
